Crushed by snow
by ronknight
Summary: Aragorn and Legolas go looking for frodo when he gets left behind in Caradras,will he be ok?please R/R
1. Crushed by snow part 1wheres frodo?

Crushed by snow.  
  
A/N-hi guys,I promise you I will try to get a frodo/sam fic up soon just be patient-that's all I'm asking!!.Anyways, I was inspired to write this story after having a dream about frodo in the previous night before it turned Friday the 13th december. This story is set just after Caradras. i hope you enjoy it and I also promise that I will TRY to get finished frodo's illness before christmas.i'll also try to pick up on my grammer.Ok,now I'm getting really kind,I don't mind on this story if you want to flame me for anything bad because it was only a dream and I can't exactly remember the whole thing,but I 'll try to put a lot of effort into this story,I don't know how many chapters this will have but once I get going,I should have a rough outline. Little did I know that Elijah Wood is completely BALD NOW.oh yeah,just wanted to point out that the storyline is a tad different to the one of the film.by the way,this week I discovered that I have a CRUSH on four people those people are:Rupert Grint,Elijah Wood,Billy Boyd,and Domonic Monaghan.they're all soooooo cute!!^_^ Just wanna say ***have a merry christmas and a happy new year.*****  
  
Disclaimer.  
  
Iam NOT in anyway related to J.R.R Tolkien,nor do I own the books. Also,I'm not involved in the process of the Lotr movies,nor am I related to Peter Jackson. Ok? Bye bye.  
  
Chapter one.-looking for frodo.  
  
An elf,peered into the depths of the pass,only to see that a fine sprinkling of snowflakes flashed before his eyes,soon after,he heard a voice on the air.  
  
"There is a fel voice on the air."Legolas said still peering over,to see if anyone was there.  
  
"It's Saruman!"Gandalf the grey alerted the fellowship,but he was too late.A huge avalanch fell from the top of the mountain which covered all of the fellowship,including Bill the pony.  
  
Soon after the fellowship reappeared from beneath the snow,Gandalf was covered from head to toe in snow which,amazinly,stuck to his robes and grey hat.  
  
"Gandalf,he's trying to bring down the mountain..we must turn back."aragorn shouted in the howling winds.  
  
"no!"gandalf shouted.  
  
"we must get off the mountain,take the west road to my city"."boromir suggested.  
  
"The gap of Rohan,takes us too close to Isengard."aragorn argued.  
  
"if we can't go over the mountain,let us go under it.we should go through the mines of moria."gimli also suggested.  
  
"so be it.we shall go through the mines of moria".gandalf agreed.  
  
The fellowship dug their way out of the snow and eventually,they got to the mines of moria.  
  
2 hours later..  
  
everyone was sitting down to afternoon tea,when sam realised something.  
  
"Mr Gandalf,sir,where is my master frodo.it was selfish of me to forget all about him."sam wondered.  
  
"that Samwise is a very good point"Gandalf said."have any of you seen frodo?.  
  
They all shook their heads until Legolas realised that frodo was in great danger.  
  
"Gandalf,it appears that frodo has gone missing,should it be wise that myself and Aragorn should go looking for frodo?he may have got lost."Legolas said with a great worry.  
  
"yes-I think that it would be wise to go and look with Aragorn,who knows where that young Baggins has run off to."Gandalf said with a look of worry.  
  
"Aragorn my friend come,for we shall look for frodo in the depths of Cahadhras."Legolas informed Aragorn.  
  
And so together,and fully equipped with bow,arrows and one sword,Aragorn and Legolas Went to search for young frodo.  
  
A/n-I think this is a cool story.more to come soon. 


	2. a dead orc gives valuble information

Crushed by snow-chapter 2.  
  
A/n-I've got this part up now and this is where my dream linked to the story and frodo begins. ENJOY Thanx please r/r.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2 some important information from an unexpected orc.  
  
The Elf and Ranger had been looking for quite some time now and it was starting to get dark.They had been talking for a while,but aragorn had been looking out, Legolas had been talking away like a chatterbox.  
  
"Aragorn,don't you think we should be getting back there is a fresh breeze upon us of which I'm not very fond of"Legolas admitted.  
  
"Legolas, we can't stop now,we're half way through the pass and I have'nt seen frodo anywhere,but we can't give up."Aragorn barked at Legolas.  
  
"well,if you had'nt suggested that WE should've gone looking for him,maybe you could've gone on your own,I thought that rangers could take care of themselves,rather than somebody going with him."Legolas said.  
  
There was a rustling in the snow- covered trees of the pass.  
  
"Aragorn,did you hear that?there was something over there in the trees."Legolas pointed out into the trees.  
  
"Quick hide,it may be an orc or another form of creature"Aragorn said shoving Legolas behind a bush.  
  
"you don't suppose it could be Gollum could you?"Legolas said looking wild- eyed into the distance of the trees.  
  
"No,it can't be,Gollum would not survive in these types of weather conditions...neither would Frodo."Aragorn said looking ahead at what was to become the rest of their search.  
  
"Then we can't take any chances,something is near.I can hear it."Legolas said drawing out a long arrow and his trusty bow.  
  
"No!"Aragorn had said,but it was too late.Legolas had already fired the arrow and had gone to look at what it was that he had slayed(killed).  
  
When Aragorn had found Legolas,he was relived to see that he had killed a big orc.  
  
"Thank god that was'nt frodo."Aragorn said with a sigh in his voice.  
  
But to Aragorn and Legolas's surprise,the orc was talking to them before it was going to die.  
  
"you killed me elf,if you are looking for a hobbit,he lies crushed in snow where Saruman cast a spell to make snow fall on 9 companions. Search all the piles of snow quickly or he shall perish"said the orc.It died.  
  
"I wish I could've said this before but thanks for the info,mate."Legolas said looking suprised that the orc had given them both some very valuble information.  
  
"Hurry, we don't have much time left Legolas.we must get to where it was that Saruman had cast a spell on the mountain."aragorn said reappearing from the bush.  
  
And together the two friends set of to find Frodo. There was'nt much time left.  
  
A/n-chapter 3 on the way. Please r/r THANX. 


	3. seriously ill and belivings

Crushed by snow part 3.  
  
A/n-wow I've got three chapters up already and I only started on Fri 13 that's when I had the dream, anyway I can't wait to see the two towers, hey anyone here saw the lotr-ttt programme on ITV 1 today at 12; 3o?if you did I thought it was brilliant, but when orlando bloom showed the scar on his back it was disgusting.anyway there is exactly a week and three days until Christmas day it's very exciting, hope y'all have a good Christmas See ya! Thanx# Please R/R.  
  
Chapter 3 digging in the snow.  
  
"Hurry, we don't have much time left, frodo needs us.he's counting on us to find him!"Aragorns voice called behind to Legolas who was running at a good pace.  
  
As they ran and walked though the snow they came across little piles of snow which was built up heavily.  
  
"Aragorn,in these piles of snow, frodo could be in anyone of these."Legolas said looking around.  
  
"Lets think.the orc said that frodo was crushed beneath a pile of snow but there are yet so many piles to choose from, time is wasting. Frodo's life is balanced between our very fingers, we must start looking do you have any suggestions or ideas Legolas?"Aragorn asked turning to face the tall graceful elf.  
  
"Aragorn,why don't we search the heaps of snow, frodo could be under any of them,but where to start."Legolas said with a gleam of hope in his blue sharp eyes.  
  
"Yes Legolas that is a very good suggestion, let's start at where saruman piled the snow on top of us on the mountain."Aragorn agreed.  
  
30 minutes later.  
  
"Hey Legolas, there's a heap of snow over here that needs checking to see if Frodo is here."The ranger called from a distance, whose hands were covered in snow from searching the last pile.  
  
Legolas ran over to Argon who was by the pile of snow that looked bigger from the rest.  
  
"Here, help me check this pile Legolas"Aragorn said.  
  
They started to move the snow both taking half each, shoving it to one side. Then, the snow became less and Legolas noticed something.  
  
"Aragorn, look there is a small body coming into sight"Legolas informed Aragorn.  
  
"Yes Legolas, lets move some more of this snow then we should be done."Aragorn commanded.  
  
Then at last when all the snow had been cleared Aragorn saw what they had found.  
  
"Legolas,come here quick!"aragorn said.  
  
"What is it Aragorn?.oh no.."Legolas said wide - eyed.  
  
I.I've found Frodo's body."Aragorn said.  
  
Aragorn and Legolas both knelt down at Frodo's side. Frodo was unconcous, his Body was lying limply on the icey, cold ground, his body was pale, and so was his face, Aragorn Saw that Frodo's lips where pale and that his eyes where closed, but his hand clutched the ring. The one ring.  
  
"so that orc was right, he wasn't lying and after all that time I thought that he was lying."Legolas said, looking very upset.  
  
"Yes thought that he was too lying, but I couldn't rest until I found Frodo's body I just had to come here, Legolas; I had to save him. Take care of him.  
  
Aragorn moved inward a bit more, closer to frodo. Aragorn rubbed Frodo's shoulder,but he could see that frodo was shivering coldly. When he was close enough, Aragorn lifted Frodo's eyelids, but Frodo's lovely, blue eyes had rolled back into his head, next Aragorn has to undo frodo's cloak and weskit, and he felt frodo's chest. Frodo's chest was immensely cold, next he moved his hand upwards to Frodo's heart, it was beating, but very slowly and sluggish. Aragorn Moved another hand to frodo's wrist he was searching for a pulse,but it turned to be the same as his heartbeat. Aragorn put frodo's cloak back on. He then turned to face Legolas.  
  
"how is he? Is he gonna be all right? Aragorn?"Legolas questioned.  
  
"I don't know whether he'll survive but we've got to keep him warm as possible"Aragorn ansered.  
  
"Legolas, do you have anywarm blankets I could use?"Aragorn asked.  
  
"Yes I do I brought several with me in case we needed them.here take them."Legolas said handing him the blankets.  
  
"Can you hold up his body for me"aragorn said unfolding the blankets and placing them on the ground.  
  
Legolas lifted frodo's body and aragorn wrapped them around frodo. Aragorn them picked Frodo up and he and legolas made there way back to the fellowship.  
  
To be continued...  
  
A/N-oh my god! This came out better than I thought It would.i love frodo angst's someone has to write a REALLY REALLY good one soon I also like them because I fancy Elijah wood-better not miss Flipper one the 20th of December because he's in it.  
  
Love you li-jah.  
  
Please r/r. THANX. 


End file.
